spiderman and his sidekick creeper 2
by Danvader64
Summary: summary inside. first apperence of my oc the destroyer. plz review.


spiderman and his sidekick creeper #2

an: the second spiderman and his sidekick creeper! this time though spidey and creeper team up with the fantastic 4 to take own a strong villain known as destroyer! a character of my own creation! still takes place on earth 2519 as usual. enjoy.

chapter 1. new york city rampage!

a man in a brown trench coat walks into the bank of new york city. when he gets up to the female employee he holds out a gun and ask for:

man: give me all of the money.

the woman reaches for her phone until the man puts out his hand to stop her from calling the police and says:

man: i don't think you should do that.

the woman calls the police any way. but before she can finish she sees a huge grey skinned humanoid creature busting through the front entrance! a.k.a. the destroyer! two guards try to shoot at him but the destroyer, just smacked them out of the way with his colossal hand! the two guards were sent flying at a mirror near the front entrance. the police arrive but are terrified by what they see. they all got out of there cars and started shooting at the beast. the destroyer took his two hands, balled them into a fist, and smashed on the ground, making a huge sonic boom, throwing all of the policemen, and all of the police cars, flying backwards. one police officer call the military. the military arrives with tanks, helicopters, and men with rocket launchers. one helicopter starts shooting at the destroyer. the destroyer grabs a tank, and throws it at the helicopter. when the two clash with each other they explode into millions of pieces. he takes another tank that was shooting him in the back and throws it at a tall building. the building shaters into pieces along while the tank explodes. the destroyer then runs, and jumps towards the helicopters. grabs them, and smashes them together. the men shoot at him with them with there rocket launchers. they think they have him, but the destroyer just stands out of the way, and the rockets hit a helicopter instead. the soldiers call in a full retreat. the destroyer runs away with his henchmen back to there lair, but there are stopped in there path by the amazing spiderman.

spiderman: hey there!  
henchmen: oh no it's spiderman!

destoyer: don't worry i'll crush him to a pulp.

destoryer is about to crush spiderman until spiderman points out his finger at a building behind the destroyer.

spiderman: hey ugly look behind you.

the destoryer looks behind him and he sees a short cubed green creature a.k.a creeper! creeper jumps down right on top of the destroyer and explodes.

destroyer: what the?

destoyer looks down and sees the creeper standing next to spiderman.

destoyer: i am going to destroy you both!

spiderman: i think that's our Q to exit.

spiderman and creeper ran away from the abomination into the city to find someone to help them stop the criminals. spiderman cathes his eyes on the baxter building.

spiderman: creeper follow me.

spiderman and creeper run to the baxter building. while they enter the building they are seen by other people screaming " hey look it's spiderman!" or something smilar to that.

spiderman: come on creeper to the stairs.

spiderman runs up the stares, but the creeper just stands their. spiderman turns back to ask what the creepers doing.

spiderman: creeper what are you doing?

the creeper points his head toward the elevator which spiderman dumbly did not see.

spiderman: oh.

the 2 entrer the elevator and go up to the 5th floor. the 2 get out of the elevator and look for any of the members of the fantastic 4. the first one they see is none other than Johnny storm a.k.a. the human torch.

johnny: hey spidey! and what ever that green thing is.

spiderman: oh hi johnny! and the green thing is creeper. he has the ability to explode.

johnny: so what brings you here to the baxter building?

spiderman: we need your help.

johnny: really.

spiderman: yeah some huge ugly gray skinned guy robbed a bank of all their money. he calls himself the destroyer. we need you cause i can't beat him. not even with my pet creeper. and since you were the closest group around i decided to come to you.

johnny: o.k. when should we start?

spiderman: tomorrow i'm pretty sure he's already at his hideout.


End file.
